


McDonald's VS Burger King

by Iamloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Memes, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamloona/pseuds/Iamloona
Summary: Gowon is the head chef at Mcdonald's while Heejin is the "Head Chef"/Regional Manager of Burger King. They have always had beef since their locations are right across the street from each other. Both of them try to out do each other as the best. However things change when each of them fall for an employee of the opposing side. What will happen? Will their long lasting feud overtake their feelings. Lets find out what fast food joint reigns supreme in McDonald's VS Burger King!!!





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Character Introduction!**

**Main Characters:**

**Gowon:**

****

Position: Head Chef at McDonald's. Works Mostly the Morning and Day shift.

Fun Facts: Has long lasting beef with Heejin. Had a cook off against Heejin to be the head chef at Burger King and burnt her chicken nuggets. WILL fight anyone who brings it up especially Heejin. Knows shes a better chef than Heejin. In her free time likes to roller blade with Chuu. Scares off Burger King Employees.

Goals: To be the best chef McDonalds has ever seen. Open up a restaurant of her own

 

**Heejin:**

Position: "Head Chef" at Burger King and Regional Manager of Burger Kings in the area. Works until 8:00 PM when she has to take Yeojin home.

Fun Facts: Has Beef with Gowon. Beat Gowon in a cook off to be the head chef at this Burger King. Loves to boast about Burger Kings new specials. Brings up Gowon burning chicken nuggets all the time. Actually is the worst cook no one should let her cook. Worked her way up to being Manager and then Regional Manager. Has a little sister she takes care of named Yeojin. When is working forgets that shes supposed to keep track of Yeojin.

Goals: To own/manage several Burger King Franchises and work her way up the corporate Burger King Ladder.

 

**Olivia Hye:**

Position: Drive-Through Crew at Burger King. Works Mornings, Day Shift, and occasionally the night shift if need be.

Fun Facts: Seems tough but is actually really soft. A fairly new employee at Burger King. Works to pay off rent for her and Yves Apartment. Good Friends with Yves. Her voice gets quiet when shes nervous. Loves watching Adventure time in her free time. Hates cleaning the unisex bathrooms but does it anyway. Is really good at dancing.

Goals: To get in a korean entertainment company to be in a girl group. Or become a back up dancer. Whichever comes first.

 

**Hyunjin** **:**

Position: Counter / Drive-Through Crew at McDonald's. Works Mornings and the Day Shift

Fun Facts: Hates all customers. The customer is never right. Has been working customer service jobs so much she's just done. Saving up to buy her own Cafe/Bakery. Will literally die for bread that's how much she loves it. The only true love in her life is bread. Purposely doesn't fix the ice cream machine unless Yeojin wants some ice cream. 

Goals: To own her own Bakery/Cafe and/or make bread for a living.

 

**Haseul** **:**

Position: Manager of McDonald's

Fun Facts: Went to school for Business Management. Very relaxed manager. Hates Heejin for Pranking her property a lot of time. Knows Yeojin is her little sister and treats her like her own child. Yells at the kids who make a mess in the playground part of the McDonald's. Does her best to make sure the business runs smoothly. Occasionally roller blades with Gowon and Chuu that is if she doesn't stop working.

Goals: To eventually get a corporate career somewhere in Business Management.

 

**Vivi:**

Position: Counter / Drive-Through Crew at Burger King. Works what ever she feels like mostly Day shift till close.

Fun Facts: Doesn't Actually do any productive work most of the time. When there's no customers she takes the time to find a good photo opp for instagram. Enjoys going outside and wearing the burger king crown to pass out promotions and flyers. #BurgerQueen. Occasionally wears the sweaty Burger King suit. Hates cleaning the bathroom. Applied for the job because the resume said they were looking for a Model Employee.

Goals: To get famous on Instagram as a Model and go to New York Fashion Week.

 

**Chuu:**

Position: Drive-Through Crew at McDonalds. Works the morning and day shift.

Fun Facts: Knows all the lasted memes. Uwus any chance she gets. Plays pranks with Gowon at hasuel and jinsoul. Makes jokes through the drive through. Really wants to become a famous singer but doesn't want to be poor. Lives on her own in a terrible apartment. Its just a cute ball of fur and nobody can dislike her. Enjoys rollerblading with Gowon. Enjoys cleaning the unisex bathroom and shows off all the disgusting things.

Goals: To become a famous singer.

 

**Yves:**

Position: Prep Girl/Souz Chef at Burger King. Works morning, day shift, and occasionally closes if Kim Lip or Heejin needs to leave early.

Fun Facts: Is probably the best cook out of all of them. Loves to learn from her Mentor Kim Lip. In her spare time as well tries to become a famous model or TV Star. Lives with Olivia Hye and got her a job at Burger King. Thinks Heejins and Gowons beef is childish. Really good at video games, crane games, and arcade games. The most trust worthy employee you will ever meet.

Goals: To become a Model / TV Star

 

**Yeojin:**

Position: Goes to School during the day. Younger sister of Heejin.

Fun Facts: When Heejin picks her up from school and they go to burger king she sneaks off to McDonald's and Heejin knows it. McDonald's is better than burger king. Loves Haseul like a mother. Enjoys the free happy meals and ice cream she gets at McDonald's. Gets/scares the annoying kids out of the McDonald's play ground. Enjoys telling Choerry about her day at school. Has become best friends with Choerry because of McDonalds.

Goals: Pass Math Class

 

**KimLip:**

Position: Actual Head Chef at Burger King. Works Morning, Day and Night shift.

Fun Facts: Used to be the Head Chef at Wendy's before it closed down. Loves to cook. Spends her free time perfecting recipes. Used to date Jinsoul when they worked at Wendy's together. Is still friends with Jinsoul and Choerry. Doesn't take Heejins crap. Is kinda annoyed whenever Heejin mentions in front of her that shes the head chef. 

Goals: Get enough experience and money to go to cooking school. Eventually work at a real restaurant.

 

**Jinsoul:** Night Shift Supervisor and Cook at McDonald's. Works the Night Shift at McDonald's.

Fun Facts: Used to work at Wendy's with Choerry and Kim Lip before it closed down. Almost wanted to work at Burger King but can't work with Kim Lip again as it feels weird since they have broken up. Still keeps contact with Kim Lip as she wants to see how she does in life. Goes to school in the day to become a Marine Biologist. She needs the work to pay for school. She loves fish.

Goals: Either become a professional Scuba Diver or Marine Biologist and study fish.

 

**Choerry:**

Position: Counter and Drive-Through Crew at McDonalds. Works the Night Shift.

Fun Fact: Used to work at Wendy's with Kim Lip and Jinsoul. Misses Wendy's. Comes in early to work to talk to her new best friend Yeojin. Gives yeojin all the free food she wants with money she earned. Helps tutor Yeojin in math. Applied also at Burger King but ended up choosing McDonalds for the Night Shift. Goes to School in the day and as well as Chuu wants to become an idol and be in a girl group.

Goals: To be in a girl group.


	2. I Hate Her

3rd Person POV:

A somewhat unusually busy hour at the McDonald’s. Chuu is tapping her fingers on the drive through counter when suddenly a car in the video field shows up and completely drives by the speaker box.

“Uh Hello Miss” She tries to say into her headset but the car has already made the turn. She turns around to the other employees and yells out “Some idiot just went through the drive-through without ordering. AGAIN. Do you not know how these work? You order back there…” Chuu gets interrupted by a sudden knocking on her drive through window.

“Uwu Um excuse me mam you didn’t….” Again she gets interrupted by Heejin who gives her a sweet smile. 

“Where’s Gowon. Is she not there today? I don’t smell anything burning so she must not be there. Anyway as you can see there is a very big line of cars at the Burger King and over here. Well…. It looks like a Deserted Town.” Heejin finishes with a smirk at Chuu

“Uwu so you are the famous Heejin. I haven’t met you because we aren’t allowed to go inside the burger king. Hold on I’ll go get Gowon.” Chuu replies cutesly as she closes the window. “Hey Gowon!!!” She turns around and walks toward the kitchen. “Heejin is outside the drive through window asking if you were working today because she doesn’t smell something burning”

“SERIOUSLY!!!!” Gowon drops her knife on the counter. “When will she ever stop talking about that!” Gowon furiously frowns as Chuu has a confused look on her face.

“I’m confused what happened.” Chuu asks as Haseul comes up next to her. “I’ll tell you when she leaves. Right now you need to try to get her to leave the drive through area as she could be very well blocking customers.”

“I’ll Deal with Her” Hyunjin replies as she heads to the drive-window and opens up. “Yes gowon is here what do you want” she tells Heejin in the most unenthusiastic tone.

“Well hey there cutie did you miss me” Heejin slyly flirts with the cute girl in front of her. She’s always thought Hyunjin was the only cute one that works at McDonald’s.

Hyunjin sighs “If you don’t have any other reason than to just come here to flirt with me i’m not interested in people who insult fellow employees. Anyway shouldn’t you be working at Burger King if you are the head chef.”

Heejin giggles at Hyunjins face when she’s angry. “Well I’m not just the head chef I’m the Regional Manager!” She emphasizes the last part flaunting her better position. “Can you just LEAVE ALREADY” Gowon yells as she storms to the window.  
“Hey there’s the Lady of the Hour. So Burn any chicken nuggets lately?” Heejin cutely says batting her eyelashes. Gowons face is visabley red when she yells “IT WAS LITERALLY ONE TIME. SERIOUSLY GET OVER IT!” Haseul runs over to pull away Gowon from the window before she throws a punch.

“If you don’t leave i’m going to call the police and have a Tow truck personally move your car again” Haseul says to Heejin while still having a hand on Gowons Uniform.

“Fine… I just wanna know if you could bring Yeojin over a couple hours early today. Look I know she sneaks off to come here when I’m not looking and I know she's at least safe with the Devil. However today I’ll be leaving early and she will have to be with me. I also don’t like the fact you let her cross the street all by herself sometimes it’s very UNSAFE!” Heejin lets out. Today her and Yeojin will be meeting with mom and dad for what they call a dinner discussion.

“Usually Choerry walks her across the street but sure I personally will make sure she arrives at Burger King.” Haseul bows. “Now Can you please leave because if I let Gowon loose i’m pretty sure she’s going to try to throw a punch at you.”

“Bye Guys. Bye Burnt Chicken Nugget Chef.” Heejin Finishes that before looking directly at Hyunjin. “And bye to you cute one” as she drives off.

Chuu sticks her head out the window and yells “She’s Gone! Now tell me about this burnt chicken nuggets thing.” As she is so interested in the drama.

“I interviewed at Burger King and they told me I would be going against Heejin in a Cook Off to see who would get the position and I accidentally forgot that I had Chicken nuggets in the fryer and almost burnt down the building. Now you know. Now don’t ask about it again or I will punch you in the face.” Gowon tells Chuu. Every time Gowon brings up the memory it fuels a fire in her heart. She remembers actually being so nervous and trying to cook her burger perfectly that she forgot the chicken nuggets in the fryer. She smells burning and out she pulls burnt chicken nuggets. The Smell went for miles as she looked over at Heejin trying to hold in her giggle as she tried to remove them she spilled some fryer grease near the stove fire lighting her burger pan on fire. She shakes her head trying to forget the memory as it was brought up again.

“Wow…. She’s so savage and scary. And I guess she brings this up every chance she gets.” Chuu asks out of curiosity. “Yes and it ruins our business. It was just one time. I can vouch for Gowon she makes pretty good chicken nuggets” Haseul tells chuu while rubbing Gowons back.

“I’m gonna go over there and give her a piece of my mind. I’ve had enough with her bringing that up. And what’s with the bragging?!” Gowon angers stomping her feet. “Says the one who literally puts our monthly sales under the Burger King Doorstep every Month.” Haseul says staring at her.

“What she totally does the same thing to us with her many different sale deals they make her promote!’ Gowon calms down a little bit after venting her anger.

“You know what. When I bring Yeojin over later you can come with me and there in her environment I give you permission to vent your anger responsibly. She shouldn't keep bringing it up as it happened such a long time ago.” Haseul calmly replies. “Now let's get back to work looks like Chuu has a customer coming through.” Gowon nods and fixes her hair net in preparation for the order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If You enjoy this story please leave kudos it would really mean a lot <3


	3. We Choked

**3rd Person POV:**

“I Can’t believe my sister did that and I missed it!. Chuu has told me about this app WorldStar and I totally could have gotten famous from that!” Yeojin remarks as her, Haseul, and Gowon exit the McDonald’s. “Seriously you need to stop listening to her it's rubbing off and Heejin wouldn’t like that. I’m surprised she even lets you sneak off here.” Haseul tells Yeojin as they walk down the sidewalk. 

“Did she say why we have to leave early?” Yeojin asks right before they all cross the street at the crosswalk. “No. Now Gowon. You will talk respectively and if need be I got your back just exit the building if you are gonna throw punches.” Haseul looks over to Gowon. Gowon pissed face energy can be felt from miles. “She’s gonna regret facing me” Gowon goes to roll up her sleeves but then realizes she has short sleeves. “I’m wearing short sleeves… That was pointless” Gowon and the others laugh as they cross the street.

Inside the Burger King, a Vivi can be spotted in front of the soda machine looking for the perfect pose. “Are you going to actually do something today?” Heejin asks looking angered at her employee. “She’s done absolutely nothing” Olivia Hye replies emerging from the drive-through window. “Hey, guys looks like we are running out of fries back here” as she notices the low fry count. “I’ll go check for some more” Yves answers and heads into the storage and freezer area.

“So guys should I pucker my lips or not pucker?” Vivi says as she keeps changing her facial expression. “I think I don’t want to pucker them I just want to kinda look innocent yet sexy.” “Well then definitely not pucker and take the picture facing down at you so you get a little cleavage showing” Olivia Hye encourages as she watches her. “Olivia Hye!” Heejin yells at her as she stomps her feet. “What at least she should take a good photo,” Olivia replies turning around to make some more boxes in the free time.

The sound of cars and wind whisk through the building as Gowon, Haseul, and Yeojin walk into Burger King. “YA HEEJIN” Gowon yells totally not being the quiet calm person Haseul told her to be. Yeojin pulls out her phone and laughs “This is so going on worldstar thing of the views”. “Now Gowon I thought we said….” Haseul stops as soon as her eyes gaze over the girl with the pink hair on her phone. Her heart picked up the pace and she froze at the spot. She’s never seen anyone look so innocent and cute at the same time. When she scrolled through her phone and giggled Haseul felt as if she was struck by Cupid’s arrow. 

“Haseul!” Yeojin yells moving her hand in front of her face.”Haseul!!!” “I think she’s a lost cause, Gowon. But don’t worry I know my sisters weak spots. Go for the left knee she injured it last week.” “Hey Yeojin do you want to be grounded from McDonald’s then I suggest you not give the evil nemesis tips.”  Heejin seriously glares making Yeojin put down her phone.

Olivia Hye walks around the counter to see what the commotion was about to only be greeted by the woman of her dreams. Her nerves ran high as she never seen someone who looks exactly like the woman she wants. Blonde, Cute cheeks, amazing body. Even that McDonald’s Uniform made her look cute. How could this be Heejin’s enemy? How could Heejin's enemy be the perfect person? Little did Olivia Hye know when she emerged Gowon too also felt an emotion. Gowon was shocked. Usually, she terrorizes all Burger King employees but this one was different. It was as if it was love at first sight. She’s so cool, chic, and a bombshell. How could someone this good-looking be working at Burger King and Gowon not know she exists.

It wasn’t until Olivia Hye let out in the tiniest of voices “Hi I’m Olivia Hye.” that Gowon new she was dead inside. The outside of her was a wolf but the inside of her was definitely a mouse. Gowon was a goner. She knew that if she tried to insult Heejin that it would only make a bad impression on Olivia. “I had something to say…. But now I don’t”. Gowon said out loud. She grabbed Haseul, who was still frozen in a trance and yanked her towards the doors.

“Goodbye?” Heejin looks confused as the two exit the door. “What the fuck was that?” she’s never seen two girls look so baffled. “I was pretty sure she was gonna throw a sucker punch at me.” “I would die for her” Olivia Hye says out loud right in front of Heejin in the most serious tone. “Seriously Olivia, That is Public Enemy Number One. She’s just gonna make your life miserable like all the other employees that have quit.” Heejin jabs Olivia’s arm as Yves and Kim Lip come out of the kitchen. “Yo what the hell just happened. Did I hear Gowon and Haseul?” Kim Lip asks since they heard the commotion from the back.

“I think Olivia has a crush on Public Enemy #1,” Vivi replies not looking away from her phone. “Yeah it was kinda very obvious” Yeojin injects sitting on a table. “I would literally die for that woman” Olivia Hye repeats herself as she cannot get the image of Gowon out of her head. Till Bang… “Ow….Heejin Seriously… that was my head you hit.” “Can’t you find someone else to shmooze over. Yves, you must know some cute girls that’ll take her mind off?” Heejin replies.

“I do but… How is that gonna help? We set her up with someone and hope she gets over Gowon. It’s just a small attraction. Remember that one time that person from a small girl group came in with her members and gave you her number. You thought she was cute but nothing happened of it and you went about your day. This too shall pass.” Yves speaks as Olivia nods. “Yea I guess you are right” Olivia sighs.

“Hey, Sis don’t we have somewhere to go?” Yeojin interjects. “Oh yeah, Family Dinner. I don’t know what they want to discuss. “ Heejin lets out a groan. “I’m going in the back to change out of my uniform then we can go Yeojin.

Across the street at McDonald’s Gowon can be seen flustered. “SERIOUSLY YOU SAID YOU HAD MY BACK HASEUL” she yelled. “What was that? Oh, see a pretty girl I should just stand there and glance over at her.” Gowon is obviously more embarrassed about how they presented themselves as fools in front of her nemesis. “Hey, I wasn’t the only one caught off guard by a pretty employee. If you didn’t scare off all the ugly ones then she wouldn’t have to hire good looking ones!” Haseul bickered back. How was she supposed to know that she would freeze at the moment?

“Oh.. I guess that was my fault… Maybe we both just choked.” Gowon sighed. “SHE WAS JUST SO GORGEOUS” Gowon cries out as they enter pass the door. “SOOOOOO…. What's the scoop? I stayed late for the gossip. Did you beat her up?” Chuu runs up acting like she's a detective.

“We didn’t do anything. We choked…. But for a good reason.” Gowon explains before Chuu could cut her off. “The only good reason being you both found the love of your life and you both fucked it up.” Says Chuu as she gets closer to both of their faces. “You have barely been here and you already got us figured out Detective Chuu.” Gowon jokes. “AND of course they have to work at Burger King. How could someone so for me work for the all that is evil in the world.”

“Kim Lip did say they got new employees a few weeks ago. She says they are still understaffed and Heejin won’t hire any new employees.” Jinsoul interludes from behind the register. “Thank you have a nice day miss.” She says to the customer at the counter. “Hey, can you guys talk about your budding romance in a bit there’s a line at the drive-through and Choerry is a little late today.”

Gowon fixes her hairnet as Haseul starts picking up the trash around the place. “So Hyunjin left?” Asks Haseul. “Yeah because when I usually come in that's when she leaves. Geeze Haseul she must have been one gorgeous girl. You never forget the schedule.” In the background, you can hear “ORDER UP!” from Gowon who tosses a wrapped McDouble to Chuu. “She didn’t even look at me. I just stared at her which is totally creepy on my part.”

“Olivia and I had eye sex.” Gowon blurts out walking over to the two. “What???” Jinsoul looks confused and Chuu’s head does a 180 in interest. “NO not real sex that's not cool I'm A minor and not interested in that. Just the way I looked at her and the way she looked at me. We had both had this look and I knew. Think of it as love at first sight but me totally wanting to kiss her face " "AND CHUU" Gowon interjects "keep your dirty mind out of this" she throws a box at Church who tries to dodge it. "You should have seen the way she spoke though. I have this perfect analogy. The outside of her is the soul of a wolf but when she speaks she has the soul of a mouse and it's so adorable I still can’t get her voice saying her name out of my head.”

“Do you want me to set her up with her? Best way to anger Heejin would be to go on a date with her. I have Kim Lips Number I can ask to see if she wants to go out with you. What did you say was her name?” Jinsoil asks “REALLY you’d do that. Haseul we could go on a double date to the roller rink it’ll be so fun!” Gowon is ecstatic to think of the fact she could be going on a date with the most beautiful girl. “I’m in if she brings the cute one. Fuck I didn’t get her name.” Haseul grumbles. “Okay, JInsoul jus text her something like. Hey Kim Lip, Gowon and her friend she brought by would like to go on a double date with you and your cute friend at the roller rink. Afternoons and Nights are good for both of us.” Gowon instructs as Jinsoul types as quick as Gowon can speak.

“You really think is a good idea?” Haseul asks looking over the text. “YES!” Chuu steals the phone and presses send. “How could one pass up a date with your possible true love? What if its… DESTINY!” “Wait, hold on shes typing something” Chuu blurts out as they all hover over the phone.

“Uhh... Hi Jinsoul. Your friends are weird but I guess sure I’ll ask them when Heejin leaves.” Kim Lip types to Jinsoul as discrete as she can. “So I’ll see ya guys tomorrow,” Heejin replies as Yeojin waves. They exit the Burger King and Kim Lip takes the opportunity. “So guys this might be crazy but those girls who came over from McDonald’s they wanna take you all on a date. Well, Specifically Gowon and her friend want to go on a double date to the roller rink with Olivia Hye and her cute friend. Afternoons are good for both of them.”

“OH MY GOD, SHE WANTS TO GO ON A DATE WITH ME. Wait… What do I tell Heejin? She just slapped me for saying I would die for her.” Olivia bursts out. “Yves, Could you go with me! You could be my cute friend!” “Look this could work.” Vivi chimes in actually looking up from her phone for once “Just tell Heejin you are going on a double date with Yves and you don’t have to tell who you are with. If she doesn’t ask don’t tell her anything it's technically not lying.”

“You know I don’t like lying to Heejin. Why don’t you go on the date VIvi?” Yves asks back staring at her. “Come on Yves, please… I know I just met her but It was love at first sight! I just feel it.” Olivia begs at Yves with puppy dog eyes. “Alright…Tell them Wednesday and Thursday And Friday next afternoon are good for me. I know those are when Heejin will be busy. She said something about having to run some reports that week. What about you Olivia?” Yves caves in. “Those days are good for me too. I get done in the afternoon anyway.” 

“I’ll cover for you, Yves. As long as you get the prepping done early I think myself and Vivi can handle it. I just with Heejin would go out and hire some more night help. She should have just hired Choerry! Then we wouldn’t be understaffed. How can she be the regional manager and not hire more staff than just us!” Kim lip goes on a rant that she just had to get out.

“Hey maybe if this thing with Gowon works out she could stop sending serial killer letters to our new employees.” Kim Lip lets out. “Also they said Thursday afternoon is good. Meet in the parking lot of the McDonald’s after Heejin leaves with Yeojin."

“OH MY, WE GOT A DATE” Gowon squeals jumping up and down. Chuu joins her as Choerry walks in with her uniform in hand. “What’s this about a date?” “We’ll tell you all about it in a bit”


	4. The Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Backstory into Heejin and Yeojins Life.

3rd Person POV:

 

Heejin and Yeojin have arrived at their parent's house. Heejin made her and Yeojin change their clothes at their place before going to their parents. “I really don’t wanna go…. I’d rather do math homework….” Yeojin whines as they get out of the car. “It really does smell like depression and despair.” She continues to whine. “I’m not too keen on this either. However, they are allowed to see you once a month with my supervision so they are cashing in this months visit.” Heejin groans out as they both don’t wanna go in.

“They haven’t even wanted to visit us all summer! Why all of the sudden they want us to visit.” Yeojin moaned “I already gave them their monthly allowance. They better not ask for more money.” Heejin scoffed as they knock on the door. “GIRLS” A older lady can be heard screaming as she runs toward the door. Their mom opens the door with a big creepy like grin on her face. “Oh my how big you’ve both grown! Can I give you both a hug its been so long?” She squeals. Heejin can already smell the alcohol coming out of the door and frowns in disgust. “One Hug. That's it.” Heejin directs her mom who then takes that opportunity to squeeze her and Yeojins breath out. 

“So wheres dad?” Heejin questions as they entered in the cluttered two-floor house. It looks exactly as it did the last time except MORE. “Dad’s in the living room watching tv. He’s pretty sure he’s gonna win the lottery today. Right dear.” A bottle can be heard smashing on the ground with a loud grunt. “No, I did not! And I didn’t win any of the other times. I don’t think anyone ever wins these its just a scam by the government.” Their dad angrily expresses.

“So girls. I have the table set and I made dinner for us. Lets come to sit before it goes cold. Hunny turn off the tv and come sit.” After the mom sets the food on the table Yeojin can already smell that this food is days expired pushes it away. “I’m sorry I’m not eating that. I’d rather starve” Yeojin remarks while fake gagging.

“Yeojin Eat your dinner. Your mom worked very hard to make this especially for you girls.” He reaches across the table and pushes the plate closer to Yeojin as she crosses her arms. Heejin takes one bite and can’t even stomach it. She tries her best to hold it in and swallows it. “See your sister ate some.” Their dad exclaims as he pours some beer into his glass. “It was horrible and I feel like I might get food poisoning now thank you. Now I know you didn’t just invite us home just to feed us expired food.” Heejin brought forth making her mom stop eating. “Heejin darling. It’s not expired of the date says sell by. It just means they can’t sell it doesn’t mean we can’t eat it.”

“You guys are so gross!” Yeojin belts out throwing her hands out. “So Yeojin how is school?” Their mom changes the conversation. “Fine. I mean I just started and I’m not failing math I’ve gotten a tutor who helps me out. I like my friends in my grade. Uhh… I hate the gym class unless its dodgeball day. I also really like the lunch at school.” Yeojin tells them “So you like the new school?” Their mom’s persistence worries Heejin. Why is mom asking this? “Mom, I’ve been with this school for quite a while. It's not really that new.” Yeojin exclaimed back.

“Get to the point already.” Heejin lets out as she just cannot stand it here any longer. “Well, Girls. Your dad and I both got jobs.” Their mom exclaims as she nudges their dad. “Yeah Yeah… I got a good job now.” Their dad replies. “Oh Wow, congratulations,” Heejin replies. She’s surprised mom usually doesn’t like to work and dad can never keep a job longer than 3 months without hating it. “So that means you will stop needing money from Heejin right. I’m old enough to know that she sends you money every month just so you can survive” Yeojin interrupts.

“No… Well, we will still need some money to keep the house and pay the bills.” their mom sputters. “So your work money is going to what? Alcohol and Marriage Counseling. I can see that nothing has changed.” Heejin cited staring both of her parents down.

“Look. We were wondering if Yeojin would like to go back to her old school. Just so she can be closer to us. And maybe when she’s ready she can come back home. We really miss her around the house and it's not the same without her. Plus you can’t keep taking her to work with you after school. We could watch her for you while you work.” Their mother lets out.

Heejin’s anger that has been building up has just exploded. “HOW DARE YOU!” Heejin stands up and slams the table. “I worked my life around just so I could take care of her. My job doesn’t mind having Yeojin there. I make it work. When have you guys spent one ounce to even caring about her education? She was failing math because of your guy’s inability to teach her. And because dad made me work I couldn’t spend time helping her as I wanted too. Mom when Dad told me to get a job at 16 it was to help out because he was stressed with paying the bills all on his own. What were you doing? Complaining that I needed to have a strong work ethic to make it in this world. You’ve never worked a day and your life and now all the sudden you have a job great for you. But you are not taking Yeojin. I can still tell that you and Dad are both alcoholics and Services will never let her back into this house unless you two sober up.”

Heejin takes a deep breath as her father gets up. “You don’t talk to us like that you hear me! All your mother wants to is to see more of her daughter.” He heads over to Heejin. Heejin stands in front of Yeojin arms crossed. “Did you even tell services we were coming? Oh wait I had to call and tell them. If I don’t report in two hours they will send the police over to this house.”

“Heejin honey, don’t mind your father. Look if you let us see more of Yeojin we won’t take your monthly allowance to us.” Their mom pleads to them both with fake puppy eyes. “Mom, You haven’t called Heejin and ask to see me all summer. I don’t know what you want but my choice has always been I want to stay with Heejin. Let's go Heejin, I feel like I’m going to get sick.”

Heejin grabs Yeojin and angrily storms out of the house.”Lets never agree to meet there again” Heejin exclaims as they quickly get in her car and drive away back to their place. After checking in with the person in charge of Yeojins Child service they can finally relax. “So What did he say to do about Mom and Dad?” Yeojin asks as she sits on the couch. “They said we cannot let you go back home. If they want to meet you they have to meet at an agreed location a safe distance from their house and our place. I don’t want to see them again. I’m afraid they might take you. Did you see dad? I’ve never seen such anger on his face when I told them off.” Heejin recites.

“Thanks for sticking up for me back there and thanks for taking care of me sis.” Yeojin smiles as she pulls her sister in for a long hug. “I’d do anything for you. As long as you get the life you deserve.”


	5. Today is a good Day

**3rd Person POV:**

Heejin storms into work the next day slamming the door behind her. “Today is gonna be a great fucking day! Lets make some sales!” She boasts even though her face shows madness. Olivia Hye and Yves arrive on schedule for the morning shift and they both notice Heejins weird vibe. Neither of them wanted to cross her path today as it would seem Heejin might just snap back at them. Olivia knew they both had to ask Heejin about taking off next Thursday.

Olivia and Yves avoided Heejin until Kim Lip and Vivi came in for the lunch rush.It was pretty swamped that day due to the new promotion of spicy nuggets. Once the lunch rush was over Vivi blurted out “So Heejin whats up? You have been abnormally happy today.”They all knew Heejin at that point well enought to know somethings up. “Oh i’m fine really…Thanks for asking though” Heejin grumbled out as she kicked a table.

“Come on Heejin. We know somethings up” Kim Lip yells out from the kitchen as she prepares someones meal. “Its just stuff… Lets talk about something else instead. How’s the modeling going Yves and Vivi? Get any gigs yet?” Heejin changes the subject avoiding talking about what happened yesterday and the new conversation she had this morning.

“I guess its not going for now. I haven’t heard anything back from the company that looked at my head shots.” Yves replies as she hands the order Kim Lip prepared to Olivia. A Faint “Have a nice day!” could be heard from Olivia as she made her way over to the counter. She gave a nudging look to Yves. “Oh remember how you said you wanted me to set up Olivia Hye. Anyway we both need thursday afternoon off to go on a double date.

“Thats great! Take all the time you need. I’m in a good mood today. If you wanna take the whole day off be my guest! I’m happy for you both. Anyone else have a request while they are at it.” Heejin says optimistically with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. “Look I’m serious I want to make this a great place for you all. So go on that date take the afternoon off. You guys never take off anyway” Heejin continues.

Kim Lip takes this opportunity to ermerge from the kitchen. “We need more staffing. We are understaffed to the point that you are overworking and underpaying Yves and I. This time i’m serioous Heejin you can’t just brush it off. We need more coverage during the day.Jinsoul says she has a guy in one of her classes looking for some day work as he only has a couple classes. I know you will be running the reports soon and I’d like you to take a serious look at getting two more drive-through clerks and another assistant chef for the kitchen.” Kim Lip goes all out leaving it allout there. “I also think Yves and I deserve a raise. She has been training by my side for so long that I think she can handle my job just as good as I can.”

Heejin pauses for a moment. She wants to prove something to her parents that she can be successful and take care of her sister. She goes over in her head and realizes Kim Lips idea may not be all that bad. “Okay, when I run the numbers this week I’ll take into consideration hiring more help. If you give me the number of the guy I’ll give him a call. Furthermore, If you want a raise just ask for a raise,” Heejin Boasts with enjoyment. “You know what!” “YOU GET A RAISE!” she shouts as she points at Olivia. “YOU GET A PROMOTION AND RAISE!” she shouts and points at Yves. “YOU… Do not get a raise but we love you and we are great to have you working here.” She nicely says to Vivi who smiles.  “I Feel like Oprah. Look under your seats everyone gets a raise!”

“Okay…” Yves says in confusion. All the employees were thinking what the fuck just happened and why is Heejin like this. All of them look at each other in sync like they all had the same thought. They waited a while until Heejin left to pick up Yeojin to huddle. “DOES ANYONE KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING?” Olivia freaks out almost a little afraid of Heejin. “Hold on. I’ll ask Choerry and Jinsoul to ask Yeojin whats up with Heejin. It’s probably family drama. I remember her telling us once that she has to work hard to provide for Yeojin.

Across the street, Black Pinks “Ddu Du Ddu Du” Plays loudly over the speakers at McDonald's. “Seriously Chuu…. Can you stop streaming girl group songs over the speaker?’ Hyunjin complains as it is the 7th time she’s heard that song.  “No! I have to practice my covers for my next audition.” She stands in the middle of the surprisingly empty McDonald’s and starts cutely matching the dance of the song as she belts “Hit you with that uwu uwu UWU!”

“How can one person be so cute?” Gowon squeals as she watches from the back. “Come On Hyunjin even you have to agree that was cute,” Jinsoul adds as they watch. “What’s going on here?” Yeojin asks as she enters the store. “Did Chuu scare off the customers with her voice or something?” She laughed as she looks around for Choerry. “Hey, Yeojin. Choerry can’t make it today something came up. So if you want help with homework let me know. As well Kim Lip says your sister is acting very strange. She gave most of them raises and actually listened to her concerns for once. She says it might be family drama but doesn’t want to get involved.” Jinsoul reads off the text that Kim Lip sent both her and Choerry.

“Oh Yeah… Just stupid family drama. Last night they wanted us over for a family dinner. It didn’t go well. You guys know that Heejin has custody of me right. That’s why she always brings me over to Burger King after school. Choerry knows it all. Then this morning she got an angry voicemail from mom and dad it was pretty rough.” Yeojin explains with a small frown.   
“Wow… I’m so sorry” Jinsoul confessed as she felt bad now for bringing it up. “Wow, I didn’t know that about Heejin,” Gowon speaks up surprised to know that Heejins life isn’t as perfect as she makes it out to be. “I Know I hate her and shes literally the spawn of satan but no one deserves shitty parents,” Gowon adds on kinda feeling sorry for Heejin.

“Anyway, I don’t want to talk about it. Jinsoul you said you’d help me with homework right. Can you help me with these math questions?” “This one says If I have 100 cookies and I give Soyoung 15 and Minho 20 how many would I have left. But why would I share my cookies it makes no sense.” Haseul giggles from behind the counter hearing Yeojin’s answer.

Jinsoul reads off the next question “If you have 10 watermelons and you cut them into fourths and gave your friend, what do you have?” “A good friend” Yeojin answers cutely as Jinsoul shakes her head. “I’m done…! Haseul you take over.” Haseul walks over and sits next to Yeojin. “Everything really alright with your parents. You know you can talk to me about it.” She quietly says. “I’m good but thank you haseul.”

“I’m heading out!” Hyunjin yells as shes in her normal clothes uniform in her bag. “See you guys tomorrow.” As she exits the building she looks across the street and see’s Heejin kicking the giant trashcan they have. She doesn’t know what came over her but she put her stuff in her car and decided to go over. Hyunjin knows what it’s like to have a bad day. She’s like the expert of having bad days.

“What did that trash container do to you?” She questions. “What are you doing over here?” Heejin asks back looking confused as to why Hyunjin walked over. Heejin was pretty sure she wasn’t interested in her. “It’s a kicking the trash container kinda day and it looks like you can use some assistance. Hyunjin groans as she lightly kicks the container. “What happened?” Heejin replies now interested in why she also wants to kick the container. “Crazy moms and what they think is cold coffee. Unless it's burning their soul all coffee is cold”

“So I heard from Yeojin there was some family drama. I didn’t know you took care of her. I have siblings as well so I totally understand. I would do the same for them.” Hyunjin continues. Heejin calms down a little bit as she sits on the road. “My parent’s called me this morning. Cursed me out. Told me that I’ll never amount to anything just useless jobs. I didn’t answer so all I got was this angry voicemail. “ Heejin sighs. “Hyunjin sits next to her as she feels like she should comfort her. “I think you do a good job with Yeojin. I mean I only know what she tells us but she really does care about you.” When Hyunjin said those words Heejins heart started to flutter. Who knew Hyunjin had a soft side. It was almost as if all her worries went away

“Well, I better get going Don’t wanna get spotted here.” Heejin quickly replies and gets up. All of the sudden she was feeling something that she hadn’t felt ever before. “It was nice talking to Heejin and I don’t think you are that bad as Gowon makes you out to be.” She adds on before she dashes off. The quicker she could get to her car the better.

Heejins heart was a flutter. Her playful crush on Hyunjin was very real to her now and she could tell that it was finally paying off.


	6. A Very Awkward Start to a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking up awkward in the dictionary results in this chapter.

**3rd Person POV:**

For Gowon, it seemed like the days until the date were going by so fast. All she could think of was the many ways the date could go wrong or how she could say something stupid. Her and Haseul the other day spend at least 3 hours after work picking out two almost perfect outfits. She spent half of her time telling Chuu all the ways the date could go. Then it was Thursday the day of the date. Everything was going great so far. Gowon was humming along to one of the Girl Group songs Chuu had gotten stuck into her head as she packaged the last burger before she was to end her shift.

 In 30 minutes they both were to go on a double date with the cutest of girls. Haseul was so nervous that she spent the whole day biting off every one of her fingernails. “Just don’t freeze this time and you will be fine” Hyunjin comforted as she patted Haseuls back. “If anything I’d be worried about if Heejin saw you guys. She’d freak.” She adds making both Gowon and Haseul jump a little.

 “Oh my god, we forgot about Heejin. I don’t want her catching us because then she would know my weakness is a beautiful girl named Olivia Hye” Gowon professed as she buries her head in her. “You know if we only knew someone who was related to Heejin in someway. Who could probably get her out of the Burger King too. Do you guys know anyone?” Hyunjin taunts the two sarcastically who still haven’t realized that Choerry and Yeojin are literally in the room secretly listening in to the conversation.

 “Okay if you insist. But I want a free McFlurry and you let me have soda for a whole week.” Yeojin negotiates as she walks over to the conversation. “But you already get free McFlurries.” Chuu retorts back. “Okay fine. I’ll pretend that I got sick from the food at school for no charge at all. Think of it as a treat. I’ll text Choerry when Heejin and I have left the Burger King.”

 “Wow, why didn’t we think of that Haseul. That’s such a great Idea!” Gowon grabs a towel and turns on the sink to hot water. “Yeojin come here and put this on your head. Tell your sister you have a fever. I used to do it all the time to get out of going to school. Eventually, my mom caught on and grounded me for a whole month.” Gowon tells her as Yeojins devilish grin grows. “DO NOT TEACH HER TO NOT GO TO SCHOOL GOWON. SCHOOL IS VERY IMPORTANT” Choerry yells watching from behind the counter.

 “I won’t miss school. As long as you walk me over there and tell my sister that you think I have a fever. She says I need to stop crossing the street on my own.” Yeojin yells back walking towards Choerry. “Seeya guys have a great time on your date.” Yeojin waves as she exits the building with Choerry.

 “Quickly let's get changed in the staff room. Our date starts in 20 minutes and I need to brush my hair badly.” Gowon urges as she takes off her visor and hairnet. The two both get ready as Jinsoul walks in to start her shift. “Oh my, you two look very pretty. Getting ready for that date I see. Well if you two can get done here I need to change into my uniform.”

 “Thanks, Jinsoul!” Haseul replies. “If you couldn’t tell I’m actually a nervous wreck inside,” Haseul admitted. Haseul’s phone beeps and its a text from Yeojin telling them “The eagle has left the building. I repeat the eagle has left the building. The eagle meaning Heejin as she is now driving over the speed limit scaring me to death trying to get me home.” “Gowon come read this” Haseul giggles as Gowon reads the message.

 “I always knew she was a terrible driver.” They both say as they exit the McDonalds through the staff door. Gowon is wearing a cute light pink collared blouse and white sweater with a blackish skirt with her hair flowing down instead of her usual pony tail. Haseul decided to pick out Black jeans, a t-shirt that shows a little bit of midriff, and a dark grey bomber jacket.

Driving into the parking lot of the McDonalds was one car. Both of them were nervous as they both were hoping it was their dates. Instead, the car drove past them to the drive-through lane. “What's taking so long?!” Haseul cries out because of her nervousness. Then another car pulls in behind her. Out pops two girls. Gowon's heart started to pump like crazy when Olivia came out of the passenger side. She was wearing jeans that looked like they hugged her ass, a v neck t-shirt that accentuated her curves, and a black hooded sweatshirt that was unzipped with her hands in her pockets.

Olivia was struck in the heart at that moment too. Her heart fluttered seeing Gowon in that outfit that she may have actually blushed. “Hello…” she said in a small tone flustered after seeing Gowon. She’s so precious she thought to herself.

As Haseul expected the pink haired girl to come out of the car instead of a girl with long brown hair emerged from the vehicle. Even though it was cold out she was wearing shorts and a jean jacket. Haseul looking up and down at her still can’t figure it out. Is this really the same person? But what about her hair. How did it change color?  “What happened to your pink hair?” she said out loud in utter confusion.

“Gowon didn’t she have pink hair?” Haseul asks Gowon who is obviously not paying attention. “I’m sorry, What? I’ve never had pink hair.” Yves answers overhearing the question. Yves is also confused as well. “Vivi is the only one with pink hair…” Yves says out loud staring right at Olivia who then notices her scary scare. “Olivia, did you invite me on the date instead of Vivi?” Yves asks seriously.

“The message from Jinsoul said to ask the cute girl so I asked you!” Olivia argues back waking up Gowon out of her trance. “Well, we didn’t really know her name” Haseul replies with a frown on her face. Could this date get any more awkward? Then a voice could be heard coming from behind them. “Hey, Haseul my shifts over so I’m heading out and UWU who are these girls. Are these your dates. Uwu Uwu they are even prettier than I imagined. Heejin must be hiring only pretty girls to distract us.” Chuu jumps in angering Gowon a bit. “Chuu…. What are you doing here?”

“Well, I just wanted to see who the girls were that you told me about…” Chuu starts to say as Gowon nudges her in the stoumach. “This is just really awkward…” Yves says out loud. “Agreed. No offense to you. You are very pretty… What's your name?” Haseul spoke with her hands moving. “Yves” Yves stoically replies.”Yes, Yves. I think you are very pretty but I think there was some miscommunication as I did not know… Vivi’s name at the time as I froze when I first saw her and didn’t even get her a word out.” Haseul muttered.

“Oh, it’s fine. If you want we can let them just go on their date by themselves. Also, nice job getting Heejin out of the Burger King. Although by now you are probably experts at that.” Yves compliments the two trying to change the subject. “Haseul if you want I’ll take your place” Chuu’s eyes widen as she looks up to Haseul. “I mean yeah sure as long as that's fine with Yves.”

“Yeah, sure I’m just here for Olivia. Might as well get a date out of it.” Yves replies as Chuu giggles. “I’m sorry if I’m jumping in on your date Gowon.” Chuu apologizes to Gowon. “Let me guess you have your roller blades in your car already just in case.” Gowon went on. She was just ready to get on with this date as every second standing here makes things a little more awkward. “Come on Gowon. We both have our roller blades in our car. How about you guys follow Gowon to the place and I’ll follow right behind you in my car?” Chuu orders pointing to both of their cars.

“Sounds good to me. Olivia do you want to ride with Gowon perhaps?” Yves asks looking at Olivia who is a nervous wreck right now. “No, I’ll go with you for now.” Olivia looks at Yves in a kinda look that says I’ve already fucked up. “That’s fine with me anyway. My car is a mess” Gowon jokes as she gets into her car.

Soon enough they are on the road. Immediately Gowon uses her Bluetooth and calls Chuu. “OH, MY GOD I’M GOING TO KILL HASEUL WHEN I SEE HER TOMORROW. IF SHE DIDN’T FREEZE I SWEAR TO GOD” Gowon starts yelling. “Hey…. Calm down…. Everything will turn out fine…” Chuu tries to reassure her. “No, It won’t. Yves was right this is very awkward.” Gowon cries out banging her head on the wheel.

In the car behind Gowon, Olivia Hye seems to be having her own freakout. “Oh my god, Yves I messed up real bad. Like REAL REAL bad.” Olivia sobbed in the passenger seat. “Look it wasn’t your fault. It was just a huge misunderstanding. Don’t blame yourself you did nothing wrong. Besides, you think I’m cuter than Vivi which means I beat her at her own game.” Yves jokes trying to lighten the mood. “It’s not a game.” Olivia made known. “Yes being gay and cute is a game and I’m winning” Yves continues to joke. Olivia finally lets out a laugh. “At least her other friend is cute too.” Olivia brings forth. “Yeah I know that's going to be a problem,” Yves mutters. “I really hope this date goes well” Olivia cries out as it looks like they are turning into the parking lot of the roller derby place.


	7. First Date JItters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapters for Chuu. Happy Belated Birthday Chuu.

3rd Person POV:

As the girls exit their cars Gowon out loud says “Chuu and I come here a lot.” She pulls out her skates and purse and closes the car door. Chuu is also carrying her backpack that has her skates. “I’ve only skated a couple times as a kid.” Yves brought forth trying to keep the conversation alive. The four of them enter the building greeted by “Hey Gowon and Chuu welcome back!” A guy in striped outfit bows to them. “I see you brought friends. Well, it's not that busy today the floors all yours.”

“Thanks, Bro!” Chuu high-fives the manager. “Why Don’t you girls go with Gowon to check in and get your skates while I get drinks. They have every soda you can imagine and water.” Chuu boasts. “Water is fine for me,” Yves answers nudging Olivia whose been abnormally quiet. Olivia thinks of the first soda that comes in her head and replies “Diet Coke!” “Okay then. Gowon, you want water as usual?” Chuu asks. “Yeah sure.”

As Chuu goes to the concessions counter Gowon leads Yves and Olivia to the counter with the skates. “Hey, Soyeon. 4 people for about 2 hours and 2 pairs of skates. How are you doing Soyeon?” Gowon expressed as the girl at the counter just stares at her. “What size feet are you both.” Olivia and Yves give their skate sizes as the girl goes and grabs the skates. “Do they have helmets, Gowon?” Olivia asks as she has never skated before. Olivia also remembers the time one of her childhood friends was ice skating and fell on her head. That friend got a concussion and totally forgot about all her friends and family. Now she’s moved away and who knows if the same thing could happen to her.

“Is it your first time? You could hold my hand and I’ll make sure you don’t fall.” Gowon flirted “By the way you look very beautiful in your outfit.” She compliments. Olivia swoons in her head but then remembers that her friend lost her memory and asks again. “I’ll take a helmet for now.” “Olivia Hye had a friend who got in a skating accident once,” Yves tells Gowon without saying too much. Olivia had once told Yves about the incident. If Olivia wants to tell more it’s her choice Yves thought.

“Oh, I’m sorry…” Gowon frowns a little bit. “You know Vivi would have actually really liked this place.” Olivia changes the subject looking around. They make their way to a seating area where Chuu has placed the drinks. “Hey, guys. Took you long enough.” Chuu giggles as she purposely slides over to sit next to Yves. “Now guys question time. Why did you decide to work at Burger King? I’m always curious why someone chooses the fast-food industry” Chuu inquires out of curiosity.

“Well, why don’t you tell us why you work at McDonald’s?” Yves fires back scooting a little bit away from Chuu. “Well… I want to be an idol. I haven’t gotten there yet but if I keep auditioning I’ll make it. In the meantime, i’m working with my best friend just to pay living expenses.” Chuu brought forth. “Oh, I want to be an idol. Well, really a dancer. I could also be a professional gamer but I’m not that good. I’m really good at dancing. I was without a job and in a new place and I met Yves. We then moved in together and she invited me to work at Burger King. It wasn’t until I was running out of money that I decided that I needed to work at Burger King.” Olivia brought forth.

“Gamer girls are so cool,” Gowon interjects. Could this girl be any more perfect? She's a gamer and a dancer! Think of all the sexy dances she could do… Gowon thinks to herself. “I want to be a model. Simple. Need the money. Actually have gotten better at cooking thanks to Burger King.” Yves tells the group. “What’s your stick, Gowon?” She adds looking at Gowon who looks preoccupied with something.

“Just want to be the best chef McDonald’s has ever seen.” Gowon simply answers making both Olivia and Yves stare in confusion. “That's it?” Yves pesters more. “Yes, that’s it. They pay me well and I can make my own hours what’s not to like.” Gowon seems confused about why Yves is curious. “Well, why don’t we get our skates on and skate.” Gowon changes the subject as they aren’t here for an interrogation.

The girls all get their skates on and Olivia puts on the black helmet they gave her. Gowon holds her hand out to Olivia who is already struggling just to get to the skating area which is a large oval shaped area. “Olivia you will be fine” Yves comforts her friend who is now clinging to the railing instead of Gowon's hand. Chuu sprints out into the center and immediately starts spinning around the area. Backwards, forwards, and all around Chuu goes trying to impress Yves.

“Wow she’s fast” Olivia shyly says as her hands are still tightly gripped to the trainer bars. “Just Follow my feet. Slide out your right foot then your left foot” Yves lectures showing her the movements on her feet. “You can even leave one hand on the railing.” Gowon joins in showing Olivia how she is skating with her right hand on the railing. 

Yves skates towards Chuu as it seems Gowon wants to handle this. She bumps into Chuu pushing her towards the edge a bit. “Hey There. Having Fun all by yourself” she interjects making Chuu blush. “There are ways to have fun by yourself” She tilts her head and bites her lip. Trying so hard to flirt. “Well, then I guess I’ll skate alone.” Yves starts to skate away as Chuu Zooms past her and stands right in front of her. “Well if you insist.” Chuu grabs her hand. “Uwu your hand is warm. It’s not hot in here so it must be you” She quoted. “Uh, thanks.” Yves has suddenly realized that this girl is a cheesy flirt and thinks her pick up lines are hilarious. She lets Chuu drag her around the area as Chuu starts babbling about her dream last night. “So then in this dream, I suddenly was an expert grape farmer. I didn’t know such was a thing until I looked it up this morning. Turns out Grape Farming is a real profession and even Hyunjin told me that I look like I could be a grape farmer. So now I believe in another life I am probably a grape farmer.” After she finishes Yves laughs a bit in her head. “So you believe in dreams?” Yves inquires.

“Yes. I have a dream that one day I will be an idol and gay marriage will be legal in South Korea. So yes you should believe in dreams because they will happen if you believe hard enough.

Olivia watches as Yves gets dragged around by Chuu and saddens even more. If she wasn’t so afraid she could be like that with Gowon. “Here take my hands I’ll Guide you.” Gowon extends both of her hands and grabs Olivia’s hands off the railing. The comfort from Gowon's gaze and her warm hands calms Olivia a little bit. She’s no longer as scared but she feels as if she has to tell Gowon of what happened in the past. “My friend was in an ice skating incident. Wasn’t wearing a helmet got into a concussion. She forgot everything about her life that day. This is why I’m afraid.” She says out loud hoping that Gowon would understand.

“Do you want to take a break? We can sit down have some snacks from the concession stand. I hope you like cheese.” Gowon jokes trying to lighten the mood. Olivia nods as Gowon leads off of the skating area. “I’m sorry…” Olivia starts to apologize but gets interrupted by Gowon. “Don’t say sorry. You shouldn’t have to be sorry. Something happened to you in the past that hurt you. It’ll be ok and when you are ready I’ll take you back out there.” Gowon sweetly smiles trying not to make things awkward. “Do you have any food allergies I should know about?” Gowon asks looking at the concessions menu board from her seat. “Nope,” Olivia Hye smiles. How can someone be so sweet and understanding.”

After some minutes past by Yves and Chuu have come joined Olivia. “I heard food what's up?” Chuu excitedly says as her stomach is growling like there's no tomorrow. Yves is panting a bit. “Chuu… wanted… to…. Race….” She finally exterts out taking a sip out her cup. “What happened out there Olivia couldn’t do it?” Chuu asks holding up her soda. “I’m not comfortable yet. Uh, Yves, Gowon's gonna get some food. She said expect cheese lots of cheese.” Olivia changes the subject as she is untying her skates.

The smell of pizza floats in the room as Gowon makes her way over to the table. “Now the food here isn’t five stars but the pizza is at most a 4 star. I’m actually glad it was empty tonight usually the foods so slow, but then again they aren’t really a restaurant they just run a roller rink.” She smiles plopping the pizza down at the table in front of them. “I just got regular because some people don’t eat meat.” She adds trying to create some conversation.

“I love pizza,” Yves says out loud quickly grabbing a hot slice. “OW…!” Chuu says “I think I burned my finger.” she continues after she had touched the very hot cheese. She puts it in front of Yves who just stares at it “Uh Do you want a bandaid for that?” She questions knowing that Chuu really just wanted her to kiss it. Chuu then backtracks and shoves at least half of the slice in her mouth.

Gowon takes the opportunity to slyly move her empty hand on Olivia's left leg. Olivia looks over at Gowon who is still eating her pizza with one hand. "Is anyone good crane games?" Chuu brings forth finishing her 2nd slice. "I can try to help. Why?" Yves responds. "I've spent a lot of money trying to get that penguin in the machine by the door. I've had no luck. No one has been able to do it." Chuu cries out pointing to the machine. "Sure, it doesn't look that hard." The two walk off to the machine as Olivia then grabs Gowon's hand in comfort. "I want to do it." She says squeezing the hand a little more. She wants to do it for Gowon. She wants to try again. "Are you sure?" Gowon looks into Olivia's eyes as her heart starts beating faster than ever. As their eyes lock together their hands do the same. Olivia blinks in awe of the beautiful girl in front of her. She has to do it for Gowon.

She lets go of Gowon's hand and unbuckles her helmet. "You will help me." Olivia's determination is high. She puts on her skates again and starts to stand up. Gowon can't move fast enough as she's trying to get her skates back on. Gowon leads Olivia over to the skating area and Olivia steps on it. With one hand on the railing, she follows the movements that Yves was doing earlier. She suddenly falls on her butt making Gowon laugh. "Here let me show you what I was going to show you earlier." Gowon pulls Olivia Hye up and holds her two hands. She then skates backwards holding on to her hands. Olivia isn't even doing anything as Gowon is pulling her across the center. "Now I'm going to come to the left side of you I want your left hand to grab mine and your right hand to grab the railing," Gowon instructs and Olivia abides by her instructions. With one hand on the railing and one in Gowon's hand, she watches as Gowon takes one step forward. She does the same and soon enough she has gone more than 10 steps. It almost feels likes shes flying as she's never felt like that before. "I DID IT!" she cries in enjoyment. The next 30 minutes they spent going around the railing of the rink and smiling. Neither of them wanted this date to end but it was getting late. 

Olivia and Gowon both returned to their seats to take their skates off. They then spot Chuu returning with what looks like a mountain of stuffed animal plushies. "How the?" Gowon is shocked. She has never seen anyone win anything from that machine. Let alone what looks to be the whole machine. "The penguin was at the bottom. She neglected to tell me that until I got there. She also gave me these puppy dog eyes like please get me that penguin so I couldn't say no." Yves tries to explain herself as Olivia Hye giggles. "I'm going to put these in my car" Chuu excitedly states as she starts walking towards the door.

"Should we help her" Olivia states trying to watch Chuu walk with a mountain of plushes in her arm. Chuu then kicks the door open and continues walking. "You know what else she did. She said she couldn't find her phone when we're done and borrowed my phone and called hers. Now I have her number in my phone and she made her name 'Penguin Heart Emoji'. I shouldn't have given her my phone." Yves tells as both Olivia and Gowon giggle.

"We should all exchange numbers!" Gowon adds pulling out her phone. "Just in case you want to go on another date" Gowon winks making Olivia blush. The three girls share their numbers. Chuu then walks in with a swan in her arm. "Thanks for the date. I thought this one looked like you. Consider this a gift from me." She shyly hands over the swan. "Will you go on another date with me? Tell me when! I'm free whenever!" Chuu inquires with the biggest grin on her face. "10 outa 10 would definitely go on another date with you"

"Uh Yea, sure I'll text you. My Choice." Yves states making Chuu jump up and down. "Gowon, I would want a date with you." Olivia tries to get out but fails with her words. "I too can make my schedule work." She adds nervously. She's never really asked out a girl before but Gowon gives her confidence to face her anxiety and fears. "Okay Sure. I'll let you know when I'm next free."   
"Let's leave those lovebirds alone" Chuu drags Yves out of the building so that Gowon and Olivia can be alone.

Gowon inches closer to Olivia as if Chuu could read her mind and could tell what she wanted to do. Olivia inches a little closer as the two yet again stare deeply into each others eyes. "I had a great time!" Olivia nervously puts out her hand which is shaking. Gowon giggles and takes her hand and shakes it. "As did I!" She stands a bit taller and quickly kisses Olivia's cheek before she could do anything. "I definitely had a great time" She whispers in Olivia's ear. She then walks away with the best feeling shes had in a while.

Olivia however, was a big mess inside and felt as if she was going to explode.


	8. Meanwhile at Burger King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Birthday Heejin this ones for u

Meanwhile, while Olivia and Yves are on their date they have left Burger King with only two staff members. "Thank you for coming to Burger Queen have a nice night," Vivi sarcastically exclaims to the car that just passed her window. "Welcome to Burger Queen. What would you like to order today?" She rushes away from the window to fill up a giant box with 100 chicken nuggets. "Can you please stop calling it Burger Queen?" Kim Lip groans at the number of orders that are on the POS system in front of her. "Heejin says when I am in charge I can call it whatever I want just as long as it's not offensive." She smiles and goes to the window to finish the order. She looks out the window to see that the line hasn't shrunk one bit.

"You know this wouldn't be an issue if she didn't let them both take off and if we had more help" Kim Lip moans having to cook things double time without her Sous Chef. "Well, Heejin says she's trying to get more help for tonight and will be back as soon as she knows Yeojin is better." "Welcome to Burger Queen. What would you like to order?"

"Hey... I know its kinda last minute but I was wondering if I could borrow any of your employees for the night. My branch is kind of swamped and as the Regional Manager, you'd be doing a good favour... Wait, you are also very busy too. I understand it's swamped there. I'll see if I can ...." Beep the person has hung up. This is the 5th person Heejin has called to see if she can get 2-3 hours of temporary help. "UGH...!" Heejin starts dialling a number to only have it keep on ringing.

"I think I know why its so busy check out this trending video on youtube. 100 Chicken nugget challenge Burger King Edition." Yeojin answers as she is laying on the couch in the room. "What?" Heejin gets closer to Yeojin as she's watching the video. "This guy has like 10 million followers. I don't understand the episode but I think I need to try that it looks fun. However, they should be using McDonald's" Yeojin exclaims. "It's that stupid promo they are selling nuggets nowadays dirt cheap over there. So now we gotta do it. This explains a lot." The ringing from the phone stops as the person didn't answer.

"You should just ask McDonald's. I told you that earlier and you didn't listen." Yeojin adds as Heejin groans. "I didn't want to do that. YOU KNOW HOW THAT WOULD LOOK" "Look, you need help. They probably have a lot of people staffed unlike at Burger King. I still can't believe you told Vivi she could be the manager for the night." Yeojin laughs at Heejins failure. "Shush... Do you have the number for that McDonalds?" Heejin sighs. She knows she needs to hire more help but who knew that some viral challenge would leave the Burger King busier than its ever probably been this month.

Yeojin recites out the number for the McDonald's as Heejin taps it into her phone. "Hello, McDonald's speaking this is the Choerry speaking. How can I help you?" Choerry speaks in a cheerful tone. "Can I speak to the manager." Heejin groans out longingly. Choerry covers the answering part and yells to Haseul. "Hey, we got another one of those 'Can I speak to the manager' Ladies" Haseul sighs as she walks to the phone. "Hello, Haseul the manager speaking. How can I help you this afternoon?" Haseul calmly asks. "Hello, Haseul this is Heejin..." before Heejin can continue Haseul barks into the phone "What do you want? Gowon isn't here" and hangs up. She has no time for Heejin's antics but then the phone rings again. "Seriously I told you she's not here. Yes, the Refridgerator is running and I don't feel like trying to catch it." Haseul lets out knowing all of Heejin's jokes.

"As Much as I would love a good joke right now I'm kinda in a pickle. I was wondering if I can borrow some of your employees. Before you say anything look outside and see if there is a big line outside and probably down the street. Apparently, there's this 100 chicken nugget challenge using Burger Kings Chicken nuggets because of a promo where we sell 10 nuggets for really cheap. Any whose I need some help. Two of my employees are off this afternoon and I am currently helping my sick sister." Heejin fastly lets out while Haseul confusingly listens. She peaks her head over the counter to faintly see a line of cars around the building and down the block. "I guess we are doing something wrong" She blurts catching the attention of Choerry and Jinsoul. They all look and stare as the sounds of horns honking becomes more prominent.

"And you made me stay for what reason? It's dead here." Hyunjin joins in the staring. "I thought with Gowon gone I would need the help." Haseul answers. "AHEM" Heejin coughs loudly into the phone. "OH yeah. Uh, What's in it for my employees? It seems you have stolen all of our customers today anyway." She expressed in the phone. "Your employees can get paid under the table. Double what I pay my employees and it'll only be for a couple of hours till I can get Yeojin asleep. I guess you know she's sick with a fever right. Don't think of doing it as a favour for me do it as a favour for Yeojin." Heejin bargains. Haseul sighs... It was their idea to make Yeojin fake sick.

"Okay guys it's dead here and Heejin needs some help. Any volunteers." She shouts so the whole staff can hear. "She will pay you double and under the table so no taxes deductions. Just for a couple hours until she can get back to the Burger King. She just has to get Yeojin to sleep." "I'll go over. I'm good friends with Kim Lip and I did apply there once!" Choerry volunteers and puts her hand up. "This will be fun! I never get to see Kim Lip anymore. Jinsoul lets go!" She squeals. "I can't go. Someone needs to be here to run the kitchen." Jinsoul stoically replies. "We might end up getting some of them from across the street and in that case, I want to be ready" Jinsoul continues.

"Okay so Choerry and..." Haseul stares at Hyunjin who is glaring at her. "NO! She flirts with me it'll be weird!" She made know. Her sentence ended in acrimony. She knew going over there she would eventually see Heejin and she's been trying very well not to think about it. Choerry who was filled with bravado ran over to Hyunjin. "Please, I don't want to be alone. Besides, it'll give you a chance to torment her!" Choerry pleads.

"Fine... But only for Yeojin. Tell her I'm not changing out of my uniform." Hyunjin says in a peevish tone. Haseul then replies to Heejin saying that she is sending over two people. Both of the girls grab their belongings from the break room and exit the McDonald's. They both try to cross at the crosswalk but end up waiting longer than expected due to the large line of cars blocking their path. Eventually, one car lets them go and they make it across the street alive. "I've never seen it so busy... This is going to be fun" Hyunjin sarcastically groans as they turn towards the busy Burger King. 

"Welcome to Burger Queen. The line ends at the table to the left" Vivi yells out after hearing the door open but not able to see who it is because of the line. She pushes out a bag with a box and turns to the Drive-through window. Hyunjin pushes past the people making some of them grumble. Choerry follows behind her. "Hey, you can't be back here... Wait Choerry?" Kim Lip cries out as two girls get behind the counter in McDonald's uniform. "KIMBERLY!" Choerry cheerfully cries out going to hug her friend. The two take a second before Vivi loudly coughs. "What are your guy's specialities? Learning the POS system will be hard but you work at a fast food chain too so it shouldn't be that hard. "I'll handle the drive through if you give me a wireless headset. I've had several years of working with POS systems I think I can learn this one" Hyunjin answers going over to Vivi. Kim Lip tosses a hairnet to Choerry while multitasking with the orders.

It didn't take long for Hyunjin to get used to the POS system. She got more questions about the McDonald's Uniform than anything. She just told them that she manages both places. She could probably manage this place better than the Regional Manager herself. Choerry didn't want to touch the food just yet so Kim Lip just started her on getting the orders out to customers. When Hyunjin gets confused she just asks Vivi who tries her best to help.

"So what makes a chicken fry? Is it really chicken?" Hyunjin questions chicken looking box. "Who knows. All this stuff is processed anyway. It's making it taste good that's the kicker." Kim Lip replies. "You know this stuff is pretty good. It's not as good as Wendy's but it's like a good 6." She continues dumping more nuggets into the fryer. 

"So I don't know if you guys know this but your two other employees are on a date with two of our employees Gowon and Chuu. It was actually supposed to be with our Manager and Gowon but there was some confusion and I think she was expecting you so Chuu stepped in. Anywhose its very awkward and Choerry and I heard from Haseul, our manager, who's a mess because she didn't your name Vivi." Hyunjin blurts out starting some conversation. "Wait what they expected me?" Vivi questions as her eyes blink rapidly. "Yeah, I got a text from Jinsoul about Gowon and her friend wanting to go on a double date. I'm guessing the cute one was you not Yves. Oh my god, this is hilarious!" Kim Lip starts laughing at the realization of all that's happened. "SO THE CUTE ONE WAS VIVI BUT THEY GOT YVES. Oh my... This is amazing. Poor Yves I mean" Kim Lip wipes the tears from her eyes from laughing too much. "Chuu's gonna ruin her Kimberly. She won't be free from the Chuu." Choerry makes known. "Yeah, Chuu is very clingy. Good Luck to whats her face she's gonna need it." Hyunjin blurts out entering a order in. "Oh god, I'm so gonna tease them about this one." Kim Lip bursts out in laughter again. 

Eventually, the time has passed and two hours have gone by. The afternoon glow has faded into a dark blackness. "We might have to close early stocks running low back here..." Vivi yells from the freezer. "Let's wait till Heejin gets here then we can decide. I think she sent a text to my phone it buzzed like 10 minutes ago.

She quickly takes a second to check and as it says "Be there in a jiffy. Yeojin said she will be fine without me and will try to get some sleep." She reads the message out loud for all to hear. "Looks like you guys are getting an out soon." Choerry pouts as she was having so much fun that night. "I'm gonna miss you, Kimberly..." Choerry cries out. "My names not actually Kimberly guys just so you know. It's just a thing." She explains to the very confused Hyunjin.

More minutes have passed by and sound a relief fills the air as the door opens to none other than Heejin herself. "I came as fast as I could, however, there were light traffic and this slow ass Grandma... Oh hey there didn't expect to see you" her tone changes as she makes eye contact with Hyunjin. "And I'm leaving thanks for having me guys," Hyunjin exclaimed as she takes off her headset and going to grab her stuff from under the counter.

"Oh, why are you leaving so soon. I just got here." Heejin pouts. Hyunjin tries to avoid the pout by getting straight to the point. "You can drop off my payment tomorrow morning at McDonald's." She tries to pass Heejin who has now completely blocked the door. "Well, I have it here. I also stopped at the bank along the way." Heejin smirks then leans closely into Hyujins ear. She whispers softly "I even left my number in there. Just for you only." Hyunjin's heart starts to race as Heejin's minty breath hovers around her ear. At the moment she quickly snags the envelope and passes by Heejin out the door with her belongings. Once out the door, she takes a deep sigh in relief.

Tap Tap... She turns around. As she turns her face round Heejin takes the moment and kisses her cheek while shes still in motion. She freezes up as Heejin giggles. "Thanks for helping cutie. As for thanks for helping me, I'd like to ask you on a date courtesy of me!" Hyunjin quickly regains her composure and barks back "In Your dreams." "I'll get you one day." She bites back as Hyunjin removes herself from the property. Once in her car, she bangs her head on the steering wheel. She shouldn't be having these feelings. Yet here she is heart pounding from when Heejin kissed her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best writer so excuse my grammar mistakes or any spelling errors. I just wanted to make this fic based on the fast food loona memes. Also if you like the fic please leave kudos I really appreciate all the kudos so far!


End file.
